


Killer in heels

by Babe_Chan



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, Creepypasta, Creepypasta!Reader, Creepypasta!You, Gay, Groping, Hair-pulling, High Heels, Holding Hands, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Little Grinding, Love Bites, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Male Slash, Masks, Masky be a dweeb, Masky is a dork, Mild Language, Neck Kissing, Other, Reader rockin a skirt cause Masky be like dayum, Skirt Kink, Stockings, alley makeouts, but good boyfriend tho, crossdressing!Reader, idk - Freeform, just what am I doing with my life, male reader - Freeform, male!reader, mostly implied smut, sorta smut?, stockings kink, things we do for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this fic you're a guy, who happens to be in a relationship with Masky or Timmy when no one else is around. Since you're a proxy for Slenderman you're always around Masky and you love to tease him.<br/>Also you're like to wear skirts, high heels, and stockings for no real reason other than it makes you happy. </p><p>Masky and you are out on a walk, it's late out and you two are wandering through town for a mini date thing, then somehow alley makeout happens and you find yourself in a hotel with your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer in heels

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic you rock some heels that are about 4"in with matching stockings and skirt and well you look very female despite being a guy. Also this is my take on how Masky acts, just my headcanon, so there's that.

It was a cool October evening, the night life had started up in the small town near the Slenderwoods, and you were hand-in-hand with your boyfriend; Timothy "TIm" W. or Masky as he normally went by. To anyone who saw the two of you they'd think 'What a cute couple.' or 'Why is she with a guy wearing a creepy mask?' but in truth you were just as much as a man as Masky was. Sure you liked to dress like a girl, it was merely a hobby and you did it for fun, and looked like one with a bit of make up and a pair of fake boobs. Normally you wore jeans and band shirts when you weren't working.

 

 

I guess I should explain; you worked along side Tim as a proxy for Slenderman, yup he was real, and part of your gimmick was being known as the 'Pretty girl' killer. You'd lure your victims with your innocent girl that was lost and needed help, because who could say no to a pretty girl, and as soon as they let they're guard down by letting you into their home.Though you only picked people who were single or lived alone or was the only one home, you didn't want to have to worry about someone interrupting your work, and it made your job a lot easier.

Acting so shy as well as bashful as they talked with you, they'd always offer you a drink and you'd say yes, and they would just fall for the trick. They'd compliment on your looks causing you to act all embarrassed, they seemed to gush over your humbleness, and as they talked on and on you would ask if you could have a snack.

Once they left the room you would drug their drink, wait for them as you acted extra shy and glance around the room, and as soon as they got back you just kept the conversation going. You'd wait awhile to ask why they hadn't touched their drink, they in turn would normally get flustered as they took a sip to hide their embarrassment, and then it wouldn't be long before they started to hallucinate like crazy.

 

After that you'd call your boyfriend to inform him you'd be done in about thirty minutes, while the victim was tripping out you would take a small scalpel you had concealed on your body, and begin to torture them; going for the main arteries, telling them they should have been more cautious when it came to letting in a stranger, and stealing both kidneys since you knew Eyeless Jack lived off of them.

Then the thirty minute mark would happen and Tim would be there to pick you up then you two would leave. Hours later the person you killed would be on the news, just like every other time, and you would just laugh since they didn't have any leads. Your victim was always different, none of them had anything in common so they had no clue it was all done by the same person.

 

* * *

 

 

"Tim, thanks for taking me out." You smile at the masked man and gave his hand a squeeze as you walked with him through town. "It's been forever since we went out and did something like this."

"Anytime...besides I like doing things like this with you..." Masky gave a chuckle, lifting his mask a little, and kissed the back of your hand. "Nice to take a break from work and take my little doll out."

"Pfft you are such a dork." You snorted before rolling your eyes. "Are you just calling me that because I'm all dolled up?"

"Well most guys can't say they have a pretty boyfriend that dresses a cute as you, now can they?" He mused a little and gave a hum. "Plus you know how I love when you wear this kinda stuff."

"No they really can't." You laugh a little at his remark and grin. "I also know you're a prev for heels, stockings, and skirts on me."

"Maybe, maybe not." Masky teased before dragging you into a dark alley. "I'm also a perv for you in general."

 

You were about to make a saucy retort when he moved his mask to the side so you could see his, he was handsome with his strong features and fluffy hair, and leaned in to kiss you. You liked when he kissed you, it was soft and sweet, and it gave you the warm fuzzy feelings that made you weak in the knees. Without any thought you wrap your arms around his neck and lean into the kiss, giving a small sigh of enjoyment while tangling your fingers in his fluffy brown hair. 

Masky rested his hands on your waist, pulling your lower half against his, and pressed you against the brick wall. He pulled from the kiss, earning a small whine from you, before he started kissing along your neck and leaving love bites as he did. You let a small moan out as you pulled on his hair, he gave a husky chuckle that ran shivers down your spine, and felt his hands on your rear.

That was another thing about Masky; he liked to grab your ass when you two made out and it wasn't like you had anything against it.

At some point you had your legs around his waist, he had your hands pinned above your head with one hand while his other hand rested on the small of your back, and you both were panting by then,

 

"Fucking tease." You whine as he rolled his hips against yours and sucked on your neck. "Come on...lemme touch you."

"Yes I am~" He murmured against your neck and licked the mark he had just made. "Nope, I'm not done getting a feel of you yet."

"You're an ass." You stated in a deadpan tone before gasping when he slipped his cold hand under your shirt. "Fuck...hand is cold."

"I might be an ass but you love me." Masky cooed into your ear before lightly biting it. "Sorry, it'll warm up soon."

"Yeah I do." You tightened your legs around his waist and grind against him. "Fuck that noise, we're taking this to a hotel now."

"D-damn you're too good at that." He panted into your neck and placed butterfly kissed on the love bites he had made. "Well aren't you hasty?"

"Well I have you to thank." You slowly unwrap your legs, Masky had let go of your hands, and gave him a quick kiss. "Maybe buuuut it's been ages since we've done it."

 

With that you slip past him, swaying your hips as you walked, and sent a flirty wink. You didn't get far until you were picked up and slung over your boyfriend's shoulder. All you did was snort as he jogged to the nearest hotel, setting you down long enough to pay for the room, and found yourself on a hotel bed.

 

To say the least you and your boyfriend had a lovely time, also you were sure everyone in the hotel rooms around you heard you both throughout the night.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Look yet another story I wrote instead of updating, JFC I cannot think of what to do for Disruption of Reality sldkajsdkld like I wanna do a fairy tale AU with Desmond but I have no idea what I can do with that. Ideas or plot prompt would be fab.


End file.
